Shared Memories
by SoraTakinouchi
Summary: Yamato and Sora reflected back on old days. One shot Sorato


_Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon._

_(Written on the request by aleena15)_

The room was silent, alive only by breathing of the three individuals and alight dimly by the light of two bedside lamps. There was an ocassional ruffling of a page being turned or a faint scratch as a pencil moved over a page. It was a serene, calm moment.

Suddenly the silence was disturbed by low whimpering, a high pitched voice of a child crying. Instantly the other two abandoned whatever they were doing as they bent over the baby between them simultaneously.

"Aww, _shh, shh, shh_." Sora whispered in a soothing voice, her hand patting the baby's chest gently as Yamato stroked her soft blonde hair. The baby - barely four months old - puckered her pink lips and opened her eyes to reveal a brilliant, soft blue of her eyes. Her tiny fisted hands rubbed her eyes as her small mouth opened and she yawned. A low purr came out of her, making her parents chuckle.

"Hey there," Yamato whispered, leaning his forehead against the side of baby's temple, "Good night." he said, smiling. His daughter had odd sleeping hours; always waking up when it was time for her parents to sleep. And since it really was night, the greeting fitted as perfectly for her daughter as Good morning for a person with normal sleeping hours.

The baby opened her eyes fully - they were slightly slanted like her father - and stared at her mother's loving face.

"Hey, sweetie," Sora whispered, tapping her forefinger gently against the baby's lips. The baby blinked, then smiled broadly. A soft gurgle came out of her throat.

"She's the loveliest lady of my life," Yamato commented, kissing the side of her head. He glanced at Sora and added, "Of course you came first."

Sora chuckled, shaking her head a little, "I'm not even complaining."

Yamato placed his hand on top of hers which was still on little Natsuko's chest, "Admit it, you're jealous." he said mischievously.

Sora laughed now and Natsuko stared at her intently, "You _wish_."

The baby rubbed her eyes again, whimpering. Her small mouth opened as she started crying.

"Someone's hungry." Sora said pleasantly as she stood up from the bed, "I'll be just a minute." she went out of the room. Yamato started humming softly and Natsuko quieted down to listen, her eyes staring curiously at her father. Yamato started singing a nursery rhyme with lots of animal sounds. Natsuko gave him a toothless grin, her fists opening and closing fast.

"Here we are." Sora said just as Yamato was reaching the moo of the cow. She held the feeding bottle to baby's mouth and she became quiet, feeding peacefully as her big eyes jumped from father to mother, mother to father.

"She's so much like me that I realize too late how many girls I could have dated back in high school," Yamato said teasingly, "I must be seriously handsome."

Sora made a sound close to a _hrrmmph _and rolled her eyes. Her free hand went to the side table, placing the bottle cap on it but in result dropping a few things on the floor too. Yamato chuckled as Sora let escape an impatient hiss and took the bottle from her hand, never disturbing the child. Sora bent down to retrieve her pencil and sketch pad, with which she was working earlier, when her gaze fell on something glittering at the edge of the bed. It was her Crest of Love that had slipped down with the rest. Sora snatched it up quickly, sighing with relief that it didn't went under the bed.

Straightening up, she placed everything else on the table but kept the locket in her hand.

"Almost slipped under the bed," she muttered, examining it to see if it's damaged. Thankfully, it seemed fine.

"Your crest?" Yamato asked curiously.

"Yep," Sora nodded, smiling slightly, "The very one that almost got me killed."

Yamato smiled too, "That one caused us some serious trouble, yeah." Sora chuckled, shaking her head slightly.

"It's _bound _to ask for some trouble. It's the strongest of them all."

Yamato stared at his wife's face, still fingering the crest, a thoughtful look on her face. He smiled slowly.

"You know, back then, I found it very unusual that _you _of all people should get that crest." he commented lightly. Sora closed her fingers around the crest protectively as she raised her eyebrows at him; questioningly. Yamato shrugged.

"I don't know, I thought it didn't suit your personality. I mean, Crest of _Love_. It sounded so cheesy. Not at all like you."

Sora gave a small burst of unexpected laughter, "_Everything _sounded cheesy to you back then." Yamato grinned.

"Maybe so. Not _every_thing, though. _You _were quite tolerable."

"And Takeru." Sora added.

"And Takeru, of course." Yamato nodded, "Koushiro, too."

"Hikari wasn't so bad, either."

"Mm, no, she was not whiny like other little kids so yeah, she too."

"But not Taichi, Mimi and Jyou." Sora stated the obvious. Yamato pressed his lips as he smiled.

"_Hell_, no." he muttered and joined his wife in laughter.

"Why me, though?" Sora asked curiously, "I speak fairly much. I also get impatient sometimes. I know I can be irritating at times, too. So how come I was tolerable?"

"You were you." Yamato said simply as he reached out to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Sora rolled her eyes.

"Don't be so cheesy." she made a face. Yamato laughed.

"Okay, not cheesy," he said obediently, and then continued soberly, "Mm, I don't know, maybe because you were empathetic? I mean, sure Taichi was your best friend but you never sided with him blindly in any of our fights. I think you knew where I was coming from."

"_God_, your stupid fights, I remember now." Sora said, exasperated, "You two were _always _looking for a reason to fight."

"I admit, most of the time it was just my short temper -"

"Not to mention how you liked to oppose Taichi just for the fun of it."

"I never oppose -" but Sora was smiling teasingly and Yamato made a face. Natsuko _hmmed _a little as she continued drinking the bottle. Yamato smiled down at her.

"Your Mama thinks she is being funny." he told her. Natsuko gave a happy little sigh.

"And your Papa is a grump." Sora added. Yamato looked up at her in disbelief. "What? You _know _you are a grump, right?"

"I _was_." he corrected grumpily. Sora reached forward and messed up his hair. He closed his eyes, smiling, letting her ruin his effort. He will have to work overtime on them tomorrow morning.

There was a peaceful silence after that as they both watched their daughter. Yamato leaned forward and took the crest out of Sora's hand. Sora watched his face as he stared at the crest, gently rubbing its pink glass front.

"I used to be so . . . _angry _at being in the Digital World," he murmured softly, silence magnifying his voice, "It felt to me an irritating addition of accident on top of everyting else that had gone wrong in my life. But once we were out of all that mess, I realized I had gained much more from that world than what I lost to it." he looked up at Sora who was staring at him intently, "My brother, I get to look after him." Sora smiled sadly, "I _finally _made some friends," Sora chuckled, "You and Taichi. Koushiro. Jyou and Mimi."

"You desperately needed someone on your contact list." Sora said and Yamato chuckled.

"I never thought back then that I will fall for the Bearer of Crest of Love." he admitted sheepishly.

"Because that sounded cheesy?" Sora asked mischievously.

"Mm, a bit, yeah," he admitted and Sora hit him on his head with a pillow. Somehow Yamato managed to not to shake the bottle in Natsuko's mouth. She let out a muffled annoyed whine. No games without her. Sora smiled down at her apologetically.

"Your Papa thinks he is being funny."

"Don't believe your Mama, Nat. A moment ago I was a grump."

"A _funny _grump. I never thought I would fall for such a contradictory personality."

"Ha, you were such a tomboy, I am not sure even _now _if you ever fell for me." Yamato said, faking disbelief.

"Just because I played soccer -"

"And wore jeans and shirt. Sneakers, too. You still do."

"Well, that doesn't -"

"And hang around boys only."

"Only because I had no patience for girl talk."

"And wear your hair short."

"Long hair irritates me."

"And wears no make up."

"I do _now_. Sometimes." Yamato gave him an amused look. "Okay, _very _sometimes." she amended sulkily.

"That makes you tomboy." Yamato said calmly, "And one of my favorite things about you. Why so denying?"

Sora looked away, "Not _denying _exactly. But I don't like being defined in one word." Yamato looked at her, slightly taken aback, "What I did, what I am, it was what made me feel good. Still does. The way I dress, my choice of company, the way I look, all because it made me feel comfortable. Not because I was trying to be a tomboy or something like that."

Yamato pursed his lips, "Now _that's _non-cheesy." he commented lightly and managed to get a smile from Sora.

"Certainly not cheesy." she agreed, "I will you tell you what's cheesy. Your _songs_."

"My songs were _cheesy_?" Yamato asked in horror.

"Not just cheesy, they were cheese _factory_," Sora teased, "I mean, _I _was the Bearer of Love, but _you _were the one to write such lovey-dovey songs."

"I never - not the - my songs were not _lovey _dovey!" Yamato protested.

"Of _course_, they were. Always about a boy and a girl. And their love and other blah blah blah."

"They were supposed to be about _you_."

"_I _wasn't the cheesy one."

Yamato rolled his eyes and ignored her smirk, "You were, actually. You ran away from us because you thought nobody loves you. That was serious cheesiness."

"Is that even a word?"

"No, I just made it up." Yamato shrugged nonchalantly, "I'm smart like that. I should start my own Thesaurus soon." Sora pursed her lips to stop the laughter from escaping, "But seriously. You chose to belive that brat of a Digimon and gave all of us a chase."

"Helped you, too, by the way." Sora said drily, "Or you would still be cleaning dishes."

"Ha, no argument there. That manager had us pretty much grounded there."

"I _saved _you from him." Sora said, grinning mischievously.

"And I, you, from that dark cave." Yamato shot back.

"You weren't alone. Jyou was there too."

"He could never have done it without me. Only I knew what that hole meant."

Sora lowered her eyes to stare at her daughter, a memory suddenly coming alive, "But we were both useless when it came to saving Hikari."

Yamato sighed, looking down at his daughter, too, and realized that Sora held the bottle to her lips now, somehow taking it from him during their conversation. Natsuko looked up at him, waiting to listen more stories.

"Yeah, well, that regret will always stay with me."

Sora smiled wistfully, "We pretty much had our hands tied then. You're not the only one with the regret. But I know we had came to our limits then."

Yamato shook his head, "No, Sora, that was not my only regret of our time in that mess."

Sora bit her lower lip in frustration. It was so much like Yamato to held on to his mistakes even when everyone has forgiven and forgotten everyone else. She knew his regrets like she knew him. Walking out on the group, fighting with Taichi over small matters, being overprotective of his brother that result in a show of temper towards everybody else. Sora had been on the recieving end of his anger once; when Birdamon killed Floramon who knew where Takeru was. Sora would never have fought back because she realized Yamato's frustration, his maddening worries about Takeru. If it were not for Taichi coming to her support then, she would have let him scream all he wanted, if that could make him feel better. So many if's. And Yamato still held on to them.

"We all have our share of regrets, Yamato. We were _kids_. We were unprepared for everything that came our way, then."

Yamato looked up at her and decided to change the subject. He grinned suddenly, "Oh there is _one _more regret."

"Why am I not surprised?" Sora sighed.

"I never got confident enough to come out to you about what I thought of us. Not before _you _did, anyway."

Sora raised her eyebrows, "_That's _not regret. That was because you always over-think everything."

"I do?"

"Yeah, and also because you were shy."

"_Me_?"

"You were a shy teenager then, who liked to observe people quietly to anticipate their reaction but somehow failed to see how I felt about you. That could also be because you were pessimistic when it comes to acceptance from other people."

"So now I'm a pessimistic, too?" he asked incredelously.

"You _always _have been. Or at least in the particular case of mine." Sora smiled slyly.

Yamato propped himself on one elbow and asked, "And what else I was back then?"

Sora didn't hesitate, "You were shy and hesitant. More friendly in middle school, though. I saw you change so entirely. You started becoming a part of the team," she went deep in thought, trying to recall, "I think that's when I started liking you. Because you were trying. And you were happy, you know? Not about anything . . . _particular __. . ._but just . . . not so . . . _angry_. You started _smiling _more. I think it got something to do with Takeru visiting you and you visiting your mother. I think . . . maybe . . . _that's _when I realized you were changing. And then Taichi told me about Janine and I found it so . . . I don't know . . . cute? Nice? That you were not taking advantage of your popularity and also that you are so shy about girls. Of course, you were still sober. No kidding." she placed the empty bottle on the table, stroking smiling Natsuko's cheek, "But not grumpy. Not . . . that _frustrated _like when you were in fifth grade. You were so much more mature. It was a . . . "

Sora stopped as she felt Yamato shaking with silent laughter, his eyes watering with tears. She stared at him blankly for a moment. When understanding finally dawned, she let out an angry growl, her face reddening with embarrassment. Yamato no longer felt the need of suppressing his laughter and laughed loudly. Sora folded her arms and glared at him, cursing herself internally for falling in his trap. Natsuko let out a happy giggle, her hand waving wildly, joining her father in his laughter without understanding the joke. Sora pursed her lips, pounced off the bed and marched out the room with empty bottle.

_Stupid, air-head, obnoxious, proud, egoistic MORON!_ Sora was fuming silently as she washed the bottle, slamming the dishes here and there as if they had personally insulted her, _Sora Takenouchi Ishida, whatever happened to your senses? __How can you give him the satisfaction of -_

"Mama, are you angry?" a fake high-pitched voice made her turn abruptly. Yamato was standing in the doorway, holding Natsuko in front of him so that she hid his face as she waved her arms happily, "Papa is bad, right?" Yamato continued. As the initial surprise of the strange voice subsided, Sora pursed her lips to stop herself from smiling. "But I think Papa was just kidding." the voice was so ridiculous, so unlike a child and more like a clown that it was becoming hard for Sora not to smile. "Papa likes you, you know. Papa likes that you like him, too."

"Your Papa is obnoxious." Sora said, finally leaking a smile.

Yamato continued to wave Natsuko's arms with his words, "Mm, I don't really _know _what that word means, I mean, I'm only four months old, but if _you _say he is obnoxious, then he must be. Mama can never be wrong."

Sora folded her arms and looked at the pair of them, not really in a mood to give up so easily.

"Uh-huh." she nodded calmly.

"Would you like to know when _Papa _started liking you?" the voice was slightly uncertain, not sure if forgiven or not. Natsuko let out a happy squeal. Sora didn't give him the satisfaction of hearing a yes and stayed silent.

"Papa have _always _liked you. You were _always _special to him." the voice changed to a deep familiar voice, "Always." Yamato said quietly as he finally held Natsuko aside in his one arm, his other arm wrapped around her shoulder protectively. He looked at Sora, no longer funny but still a soft smile on his lips, his eyes unsure yet as mesmerizing as ever.

Sora stared back defiantly with narrowed eyes for a moment longer then sighed in defeat, "You know you are truly a _moron_, right?" she walked forward, wrapping her arms around her little family, pressing her lips firmly to Yamato's.

_x-x-x_

_A/N: Sorry. For. So. Much. Unwanted. Fluff._

_But I still need your reviews, okay? Just tell me it's not TOO mushy._


End file.
